Conventionally, for the purpose of preventing crimes, survey, or management, a camera system is introduced in which points to be monitor targets including the entrances of buildings, such as multi family dwellings, or shops, streets, factories, or distribution centers, for example, are timely monitored using monitor cameras, and the monitored result is sent to the monitor of a user terminal through the Internet and other electrical communication lines for monitoring. A camera system is also developed in which still images are captured, the acquired images are compressed at a server, and then the images are displayed on a terminal (e.g. see JP 2013-51534 A). However, generally, a system that records moving images captured at a camera is more known (e.g. see JP 2002-77882 A). Some methods of coding and decoding moving image images are known (e.g. see WO 2014/103529 A).